


Guardian Angel

by Zetsubousensei



Category: It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secular approach to angels, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: I've been waiting 8+ years for a Clarence/George fic and if no one else is going to do it I may as well write it myself.
Relationships: Clarence Oddbody/George Bailey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader, all grammatical errors are mine alone.  
> This was scribbled down in the early morning of new years, I hope it's of acceptable quality.  
> Criticism welcome.

His wings were long and white. The typically birdlike “Nice, you actually did your job correctly” kind. Not that Clarence had been expecting to get the fiery licks of flames that the Seraphim wore upon their back or the bladed feathers of the Authorities. No, Clarence was more than happy with the basic set he had been gifted. Now he could be seen around the other angels without enduring their whispering gossip and bemused glances. The biggest perk though was easily the ability to freely travel down to Earth. Clarence couldn’t be seen during these ventures. The corporal form was only permitted for missions of divine intervention, not that he minded, and without the needed aid of Joseph for transportation Clarence found himself spending a fair chunk of time down among the living.

Among the Bailey household to be exact. The first month or so he told himself that it was just to check up, monitor George’s progress, make sure he really was feeling better. Clarence watched George greet Mary with a kiss and a squeeze after a long day at the Building and Loan, the weekend evenings at Martini’s, the nightly ritual of tucking in Zuzu and the rest of the children giving each a peck on the cheek. Clarence also got to see the private struggles as George sat in his office long after-hours, tallying books that just wouldn’t add up, frustration and desperation emanating off him.

Clarence wasn’t sure when his feelings changed from goodwill to fondness. It was easy to rationalize to himself of course, he knew George more intimately than anyone. Even Mary wasn’t with him as much as Clarence was. He’d seen him grow up and seen him at his absolute lowest. Every day he came down to watch over George. Of course he’d be fond of him. However, the turbulent feeling in his soul when he saw George exhausted after a stressful day; and the resentment felt when Violet put her hands on him just a little lower and longer than needed told him his feelings went beyond what was acceptable.

Up in heaven folks questioned his time management. It _had_ been a year since he got his wings.

“You don’t actually need to keep up with the person you helped.”

“Guardian angels don’t actually work that way silly!”

Clarence would give one of his serene childlike smiles and assure them that he didn’t mind. “Oh you know, I just want to make sure George keeps his spirits up.” Nobody ever pressed the issue and it wasn’t like they would choose to send him on another mission.

So Clarence sat, quietly watching the Bailey family. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when George finally did embark on his way to heaven, or what he would do if anyone up above found out about his attraction, but for now he took solace in the fact that he was able to while away the hours with the richest man in Bedford Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single year my family watches It's a Wonderful Life on New Year's Eve. I intend to continue this tradition as long as I live and it is the movie I have seen the most times at well over 20+ viewings. 
> 
> When I was a teen and getting into fanfiction and becoming a major fujo I was kind of shocked to find out that nobody had written anything shippy for this movie. Every year after viewing it I'd check A03 and FFN, but nobody had ever authored anything. 
> 
> This year I figured I might as well do it, lol. Wringing in the new year, by coming home at 3 AM to do a short fic. Way to get off to a good start, hah!


End file.
